1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener band or sleeve for holding a pair of containers in face-to-face relation to form a unitary package, and a sleeve which can also function as a support for at least one of the containers to maintain the container in an elevated condition above a plane surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our copending patent applications entitled "EXPANDABLE FOOD PACKAGE CONTAINER", Ser. No. 116,911, filed Jan. 30, 1980, now allowed, and "COMBINATION PACKAGE AND SLEEVE MEANS", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,901, we disclosed a paperboard container for housing an expandable food bag or package in an unexpanded, stored condition and in an expanded condition having a substantially increased volume. Specifically, the food bag can contain corn kernels and cooking oil for forming popcorn.
The container, which forms no part of the present invention, consisted of a base portion in the shape of a regular polygon, preferably an octagon. Trapezoidal side panels extend outwardly and upwardly from the edges of the base portion and are foldably connected to an integral pop-up cover comprising a plurality of overlapped, separate semi-ovoid shaped top panels foldably connected to each of the side panels. One of the top panels includes a central, circular seal which is releasably attached to one of the remaining top panels to keep the cover closed. When the seal is removed, the semi-ovoid shaped top panels spring to an upright position to aid in housing the expanded food package, which is heated in a microwave oven.
This container is especially useful for heating and expanding food, such as popcorn, in a microwave oven since it is made of paperboard or a paperboard lamination, having no metallic elements or components to interfere with the absorption of the microwave energy and heat.
The sleeve and fastener band of the present invention is used to retain a pair of the aforementioned containers in face-to-face relationship to form an integral package or unit which can be marketed as such. In other words, the sleeve serves as a package initizer for a pair of identical containers which could be sold as a "twin-pack". Additionally, once the sleeve or band is disassembled from the container package and the container is ready for use in the microwave oven, the sleeve can be used to support the base portion of the container above the plane of the microwave oven walls enabling the base portion to be exposed to the microwave energy. This better distribution of microwave energy about the product increases the volume and quality of the expanded product.